


Best Laid Plans

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone spiked the eggnog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-17-2008

"I shink shomeone spiked the nogegg,” Watanuki slurred, wrapping his arms around Shizuka’s waist to keep his balance. “Eggnog.”

Shizuka didn’t say anything, only wrapped his arm around Watanuki to keep him from falling on the ground. “Really,” he says blandly.

“Maybe it ‘as Yuuko-shan?” Watanuki looked blearily up at him. “Or Mokona.”

 _Or both,_ Shizuka thought, but he refrained from saying anything.

“Oi, you’re warm,” and suddenly Watanuki’s hands were under his jacket, trying to work their way into his shirt. “And your stummy is fluffy. Doumeki’s fluff stummy.” Watanuki giggled.

Shizuka wondered what the hell those two had given him. He pulled Watanuki’s hands out from where the were and picked him up. They were almost at Watanuki’s apartment; he could carry him over his shoulder and save whatever there was of Watanuki’s dignity at the same time.

Watanuki pinched Shizuka’s butt, and Shizuka dropped him. He glared at the drunk guy laying on the sidewalk.

“That hurt,” Watanuki complained, trying to stand. He wobbled and fell back on the ground. “Ow.”

Shizuka sighed, grabbed Watanuki by his arm, and hauled him up. 

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and they were standing in front of Watanuki’s door. Shizuka took the keys from Watanuki’s unsteady hand and unlocked it, leading Watanuki inside.

Then he turned around to leave.

“Oi,” Watanuki called. “Where’re’ou going?” He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Home,” Shizuka replied. “I need a shower.” _A cold one._

“Oh,” Watanuki said, then walked unsteadily up to Shizuka. “Bye.”

And Watanuki kissed him.

Before Shizuka could react, Watanuki was stumbling toward his room, removing his clothes as he went.

Shizuka turned around, closed the door, and followed Watanuki into the room.


End file.
